DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this project is to provide an innovative research-based program for minority students from an Associate Degree in Nursing program at CCP to TJU. The program, Improving Minority Professionals' Access to Research Tracks (IMPART) will enable minority students to: (1) earn credits towards the baccalaureate degree, (2) access counseling and career development services, (3) work with research role models in academic and clinical settings, (4) fast-track into the Master of Science in Nursing (MSN) program, and (5) participate in presentations and publications with project personnel. The project staff will provide for those special needs which include: close monitoring of academic progress, individual counseling, flexible time frame for completing assignments, and exposure to minority faculty and clinical mentors. Students will receive academic, financial and psychological support during their participation in this program.